


Thoughtful Minds

by Joliot



Category: Inception (2010), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joliot/pseuds/Joliot
Summary: 绝地们试图往一个人的脑海中植入想法，这次他们做到了。





	Thoughtful Minds

03

他真的差点把倒数第二层上的沙漠看出个洞来，但既然这是尤达大师设计的场景，那就没什么话好讲了。每次他与长老会的争辩都以失败告终，而且出于一些他自己都不知道的原因——也许是愤怒或者悲伤，当然逞强心也有可能——安纳金难得地不愿意表达自己的反对意见。

老实说，那一小片村落的投影让安纳金恍惚想起了自己的童年：烦人的沙子，炽烈的阳光，奴隶们摆着一张不情愿的脸为主人叫卖……或许落后的小地方都长这样。他就在一个相似的地方被人捡回了绝地圣殿，十几年之后，也在同一个地方见证了自己母亲的死亡。

但尤达不会犯这种错误。记忆会让人难以区分现实和梦境，再说了，如果一切真的如安纳金所想，欧比旺也会先提出反对意见，毕竟他师父总是更严谨的那个。

“我的方案，这就是。”

尤达仰起头来望向他的学徒们，并用他的拐杖轻轻敲了敲地面，示意大家仔细观察面前的模型。

01

“这次的任务对象是纳布女王，帕徳梅。”

安纳金本该在听到这个名字的时候有所反应的，但是他没怎么用心听欧比旺讲话。这个年轻人还在回味前一天晚上做的噩梦，只是留在他脑海里的东西已经不多了，仅剩一些闪电和岩浆之类的东西。

他仍然沉浸在那种紧张而焦虑的情绪中，安纳金甚至能感觉到欧比旺在原力连结的另一端知道了这一切，但是欧比旺没有开口询问他，而是继续说着他们即将要做的事情。这是不是有些反常呢？安纳金想着，又或许，质疑它的反常性这一行为倒是意味着自己的反常。

“我们得在她的脑海中植入一个想法，她……”

“怎么不直接用控心术之类的，master，你之前成功过很多次。”

“她受过训练，浅层的思想控制已经不能起作用了。”

欧比旺眨了眨那双蓝眼睛。

“耐心点，亲爱的学徒，下次记得听完我讲话再发表你自己的意见。”

“可绝地想要从她身上得到什么呢？我是说，她本身已经是一个值得尊敬的代表了，而且她的责任感和善良的天性值得任何一个人的信任。”

年轻人像是根本没听到对方说话一样，语速飞快地继续着自己的询问，还带着要戳穿什么的态度，可尽管如此，他也没有要让欧比旺出丑的意思。

安纳金觉得自己只是想要知道真相，并自欺欺人地忽略了对于那个女孩的想念，而看出这一点的欧比旺打算暂时不做评价。

“……因为尤达大师预见到了一些东西，就像你之前一样。现在能好好听我说话了吗，安纳金？”

02 

他们争执了一次又一次，谁都不能为怎样植入那个念头而妥协。安纳金坚持要让帕徳梅知道自己就在梦境里，要让她看出现实到底已经变得多么黑暗，但是欧比旺不同意——欧比旺总是不同意，这快把安纳金气晕了。

“你不觉得睡眠本身就像一次死亡吗，master？人们在生命里死过了一次又一次才知道怎样去好好活着。我们会牢记失败所带来的痛苦，因为它们让我们无法呼吸，我们也无从躲藏。”

“可积极情绪仍然是人类的本能，它也更容易被接受……我们期望光明，期望有所依靠，期望可以做到问心无愧。”欧比旺捋了捋头发，仍然耐心地解释着，“如你所说，我们可能经常会不得不见证那些‘黑暗‘，但只要你还有希望，你就会仍然期待着原力的那一句，要有光——在这个情况之下，原力就是你自己，”他停顿了下来，用那双严肃却不失温和的蓝眼睛看向学徒，希望对方能够真切地明白这些话的含义。“因为你自己就是原力中的小小一滴。”

安纳金仍然生气，并且试图用沉默来捍卫自己的尊严，但他心里明白，自己多多少少是认同这些话的。

04

整个进程还算顺利，帕徳梅脑海中的纳布军队确实给他们设下了不少阻碍，但是作为一个伪装者，安纳金那丰富的想象力和高超的天赋让他们少花了不少功夫，毕竟这次他只要扮演他自己，而且帕徳梅对小时候的他总是那么温柔。

在欧比旺试图说服帕徳梅的时候，安纳金短暂地发了一会儿呆，因为帕徳梅看起来接受得很快，这就又一次证明了欧比旺的正确——可是他什么时候才会给自己一个机会，让自己证明自己的说法也没有错呢？安纳金有些泄气地想着，他甚至一时有些说不清楚自己是更擅长打仗还是了解人性。

当他回过神来的时候， 帕徳梅已经沉沉睡去，而温杜大师则做好了让他和欧比旺进入更深层梦境的准备。躺下去的时候，安纳金忽然想到，在梦境里他感觉不到睡觉时学徒辫有多么硌脑袋了，或许这是件好事……他本来想把这个好笑的想法告诉谁，但是这一次他又先欧比旺睡去，而在逐渐降临的黑暗和虚无中，那双蓝色的眼睛让他感觉到了什么东西在不断下沉。

05

最后一层梦境和之前一样无懈可击，但在这艘飞船上，他看了些不一样的东西。

曾经的纳布女王，他的妻子，现在躺在产床上，那双漂亮的眼睛里已经没有了生的希望。他感觉到她此刻在努力地将新生命带到人世上来，但他也感觉到了她的疲惫，而他无能为力。

安纳金花了些时间才想起过去的一切，并从那些蛛丝马迹中明白了这不是一场针对帕徳梅的任务，而是绝地们在一层又一层地深入他，走进他最痛苦的回忆之一。

难怪一切都那么熟悉，这些人就是在用他的回忆来让他沉入其中。他木然地抱着他们的孩子，帕尔帕廷模糊的影子在远处冷笑着，告诉他绝地们又一次利用了他。

他能够意识到面前的女人不是真正的帕徳梅，那只是他脑海里的投影，但是他还是在逐渐崩溃。他不知道为什么梦里也会觉得痛，大概是做一条被勾住嘴的鱼并不好受，于是这份精神上的折磨让他的心脏无法跳动，他的呼吸也不再有以往那么轻盈，而是逐渐的沉重下去，一如在现实中，他正被囚禁在那个机械的壳里。

在死亡将她带走之前，帕徳梅喃喃地说着什么，但是安纳金无法听清，纯白的梦境逐渐塌陷成了穆斯塔法，仇恨让他自我燃烧，那些火焰一点点吞噬着他的血肉，也吞噬着他的理智和信念，他夺回了自己梦境的主导权。

安纳金抬起头来看向了欧比旺，为了转移痛苦，现在他开始憎恶对方脸上那份坦然而真诚的表情了。

肯诺比骗了他，再一次。这次他尊敬的师父没有用他自己的生命来骗他，而是用希望作诱饵——他多么蠢啊，还是忍不住要上钩。

“这一切都是你设计的，对不对？因为帕德美已经死了，是我杀死了她，” 黄色的虹膜就像灼热的岩浆一样，在年轻人眼里熊熊燃烧——他自己的眼泪都不能把那浇熄。

“你怎么敢让我忘记这一点。” 

而欧比旺在快速地衰老。他站在高地，怜悯地看着他，但那双眼睛又不止属于欧比旺。无数的人，事，物都共享了这份目光，甚至也包括那些死去的生灵。就在这一瞬间，整个宇宙因此而起的悲欢离合都看向了这个近乎崩溃的年轻人，“不完全是我，安纳金，聪明如你，应该能猜出是什么策划了这一切。”他仍然平和，因为超越生命层面的力量赋予了这种蓝色以无上的宁静。

“原力让我和其他人来到你的梦境。它只是想再给所有人一个机会，毕竟你仍然有善的那一面。”

安纳金感觉到了有只小手轻轻抓住了他，他没有看清楚那个婴儿的长相，但在无尽的热浪之中，他的孩子没有哭叫着想要离开，而是眷恋地依向了他的怀抱。

“在内心深处，我们都相信这点。”

06

这次他听清楚帕徳梅在说什么了。

07

而达斯维达从梦中醒来。

**Author's Note:**

> 安纳金梦境中的自己有些暴躁，而且充满对于欧比旺的怀疑，因为他们之间还有那么多误会没有解开，这也不是一个恢复他们关系的最好时机。而他梦境里的帕德梅则很配合欧比旺，因为他依然记得帕德美是怎样“站在欧比旺那边的”。绝地们则不光是他们自己，还是原力本身——而安纳金，或者说维达，也是原力本身。在每一层梦境里，安纳金都会先欧比旺睡去，这样欧比旺才可以带着其他绝地继续深入他的脑海。  
> 在脑海中的无限深处，他仍然渴望美好的情感，而原力抹去了他的部分记忆，给了他这次机会，所以安纳金的时间概念其实是错乱的。  
> 爱让他痛苦，也让他得到救赎。  
> There's good in him.  
> 出于私心，想让小安见证帕德梅的死亡和卢克莱娅的降生，也想让他知道大家确实是爱着他的。有些地方写得很简陋，毕竟这只是一个模糊的梦境嘛（其实就是我懒  
> 如果有知道无上我这个概念的朋友，大概能从中读出些许咖喱味吧。（


End file.
